1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a line printer and a method for printing.
2. Related Art
A printer is known, e.g., as one of a printing apparatus configured to emit photocurable liquid which is hardened upon being irradiated with light (e.g., ultra violet light (shortened as “UV”), visible light, etc.) (e.g., ultra violet light-curable ink, shortened as “UV ink”). After emitting UV ink from a nozzle onto a target for printing made of paper, cloth, film sheet, etc., such a printer irradiates dots formed on the target for printing with light. The dots are thereby hardened and are fixed onto the target for printing, e.g., as disclosed in JP-A-2006-26970.
UV ink can be instantaneously hardened by means of UV, and can thereby be used for printing onto a target for printing of non-absorption property. A dot composing a printed image is formed as protruding from the surface of the target for printing compared with that of an image printed onto a target for printing of an absorption property by the use of osmotic ink (e.g., aqueous ink).
Further, when an image is printed onto a target for printing by the use of UV ink, a phenomenon such that a portion of the printed image close to an edge protrudes higher in particular than other portions do (thick protrusion phenomenon) may possibly occur. If the printed image is viewed in condition that light is regularly reflected only on a portion of the printed image because of the thick protrusion phenomenon, the printed image looks solid and is perceived to be thicker than it practically is, causing degraded quality of the printed image.
Thus, an advantage of some aspects of the invention is that quality of an image is enhanced.